Assassination Classroom - Infinite Lies
by xSymphonyx
Summary: She was an assassin. A killing machine. A murderer. But, it was part of her job... To put on a mask to hide your intentions and then eliminating your target. It's that simple. Assassins don't hold any regrets or grudges even if they were given a mission to eliminate their own parents. Especially, an elite assassin.


**Heyo! This is my first ever fanfiction I have published so far! It may be cringey but my anime obsessed bestie begged me to do one of these fanfictions.** **I might not know a lot about this anime but I am more obsessed with anime than her so I have experience from other types of animes. Hope you don't cringe too much!**

 _'Thoughts'_

"Normal Speaking"

She was a cold-hearted assassin who wears a mask to cover all her blood lust.

No one accepted her... 'So why should I accept them?' She thought. She was always abused and called names because of her bloodline and family history. But, before she could die from the pain or try killing herself, the government took her in and made her into one of their own walking, breathing killing machines. She was an elite assassin who was always given A-Rank missions or higher to complete.

She was never taught about the normal things you learn in school so instead, she taught herself and who could believe it? She had an IQ so exceedingly high that she didn't even have to be taught anything at all.

She was an elite assassin and a genius. She had the looks that could attract any men but also kill them in an instant. Her wavy, long jet black hair and her bright red eyes. It was very unusual but that made her features stand out more. She had pale white skin and wore very dark clothing that made her skin shine in the dark.

She didn't exactly live up to many men's expectations but her imperfections made her perfect in everyone's eyes.

She let out a small sigh. "Here we go..." She was standing in front of a classroom door in the middle of the big cabin-looking 'school'. She was about to be called in and introduced to Class 3-E.

She didn't feel nervous or excited. She just wanted to finish this mission and be done with it. I mean, what more can a seven feet tall, giant looking yellow octopus that had mach 20 speed do? Well... Now that you think about it, he can do pretty much anything.

She heard a sudden enthusiastic voice that had shushed the noise down in the classroom. She heard the voice saying, "Alright class! Calm down! We have a new transfer student today. Please be nice and welcoming to her." She felt his eyes shift over to the door and motion her in.

I take a deep inhale and let out a big but silent sigh. I start to slide the door open and walk over to the yellow octopus.

The classroom was silent. Everone's eyes... were. on. me.

I stood next to the teacher's desk and infront of the whole class. The yellow octopus asked me, "This is Ayuna! Would you like to introduce yourself?" He looked at me.

I gave him a small nod and turned to the class. "Hello. My name is Hōshito Ayuna. Nice to meet you all." I spoke in a monotone voice.

"Hah! Another emotionless kid?! When are we ever going to have a normal transfer student! Oh wait. All you losers aren't normal either!" She heard a voice from the back of the classroom yell out. A few faces in the front were frowning and glaring at the back.

My bangs covered my deadly eyes. I glared at him with full blood lust. "Meep–" The same guy squeaked.

The yellow octopus just watched in amusement. He then spoke up and tried calming down the class. "Alright guys, as you all may know, it's almost been half a year now that you guys have been with each other. Please be nice." A few voices grumbled.

"And, Terasaka. I'd advise you to not talk to her like that. She is... well, dangerous." He told that guy named 'Terasaka'. He laughed.

"Hahah! What is that weak looking girl going to do? It's not like she is going to be some 'elite assassin that had been given the mission to transfer here and kill you!'" He mocked.

"That's exactly why I'm here." I spoke to him, still with the same monotone voice.

"W-What...?" He stuttered, caught off guard. Everyone was shocked. I couldn't tell for the yellow octopus though.

He cleared his throat. "Ayuna is a very special girl. She was transfered here to complete a top secret, high-level mission and she is a very dangerous assassin. So, I'd advise you not to–"

"Piss me off." I finished for him. Everyone's eyes were still wide open and some had their jaws mopping the floor. The only normal looking ones was the white-haired guy and red-head in the back.

Most of the class had jaws that reached the floor and they just sceamed, "WUHAT?!"

I sigh. _'This gonna be a long day...'_


End file.
